When We've Hardly Said Hello
by Shiki Yomi
Summary: My male Original Character and Ren have a bit of kissing and foreplay until the young Tao is practically begging for more.  OCxRen, Yaoi, Rated M for safety. PWP warning.


**x **

**"When We've Hardly Said Hello"**

_Written by Shiki _

**Hola~ **I'm Shiki and this is, I believe, the first yaoi OC x Ren Fanfiction here.  
>If not, then I should have tried harder trying to find it. Anyways. This fanfiction is not all that different from other's that you've read except of course for the fact that it's an OC.<p>

Usually I see female OC's getting together with Ren but you see, my OC is a guy. My guy isn't the submissive one either. I thought that it would be interesting to write if I were seducing Ren or having intimacy. The fic doesn't go into touching of the genitals cause I felt I ended it at a perfect spot, but I rated it M just in case.

Reviews would be nice if you genuinely liked it or if you have a critique. I don't really care to have a review about how you disliked that I used an OC. Also, it's PWP, so don't complain about there not being plot obviously.

I don't own Shaman King, obviously. That belongs to Hiroyuki Takeiiiiiiiiiii.

Anyways, enjoy the fic.

* * *

><p>I grabbed a hold of your face and saw the way that your eyes appeared to explode. When we were this close, they were the only thing that I could see clearly in that moment. They lingered beyond my vision even when my eyes were closed, like those dancing swirls and colors behind your eyes while standing in the sun. You left your shoes at the door, I noticed as we tripped over each others feet. I kept advancing as you stepped backward until we were tangled within each other, thankfully with the bed behind you. I tasted your lips for a moment, just for the thrill of watching you melt. When you began to slip from my arms, my own body followed suit.<p>

Legs halfway hanging off of the bed, I crawled up on my knees as you backed up a bit, solving the problem. My hands curled themselves over your shoulders, feeling the oddly smooth surface. You seemed to stiffen still as my nose nuzzled it's way beside yours and yet ceased to move my lips closer. I didn't even need to move. Whether involuntary or not, your head tilted just the right way as your neck craned upward, initiating the kiss. I knew you were brave but I didn't think you to be the type to take control in this kind of situation. Of course, the kiss was soft and cute, perhaps almost uncharacteristic of you to say the least.

I allowed my hands to run from your shoulders to where your wrists lie. Your hands were growing acquainted with the locks of hair that rested against the back of my neck; so warm. With a pull as I ground my hips down into yours, your flesh was pressed down into the comforter above your crown. Such vulnerability made red paint splash over your features. It seemed to brighten the jaundice hue in your eyes.

The way you happened to slack your vision and gaze at me with half-lidded eyes nearly drove me insane. I kissed you so hard, I felt like we wouldn't have lips left when we were done. Our lips moved together like two dancers body's grinding against each other. You merely followed my lead, and you began to make these sounds. They sounded so needy, and every time I heard them a chill ran down my spine. Your surprisingly silk hair had found its way into my grasp, and I tugged it back to see your displeased reaction. The small grunt you made allowed me to press my lips into yours once again before claiming it with my muscle. I checked every part of your mouth and made it mine. Your slippery tongue found itself wrestling with mine, and as you pulled at your wrists to find that I wasn't relenting, your back arched up and forced a moan into my mouth.

Keeping one hand over your wrists, I used the other to begin unfastening your red vest. Were you writhing impatiently while I did so? It appears so. But once I opened it up, I yanked your arms down to your sides, holding each one down with a tight grip. The shoulders of the vest slid down your flushed arms and as I gazed down at your flushed chest, you seemed to as well. The goosebumps on your skin began to rise. I pushed my nose up against your chest and felt the indent in skin from a past affliction. You appeared to shiver with slight insecurity before I planted a kiss at the center of your clavicle, leaving you pieces of love all over your torso.

My mouth suction cupped itself to the sensitivity of your chest and I watched you squirm. My tongue lathered saliva against the bud and felt the way it grew hard beneath me. I licked it back and forth before nipping it seductively. The yelp you made was cute, but not quite what I was looking for. I kept my mouth placed where it was while my right knee rose up to hold down your left arm. As I peppered one of your nipples with kisses, the other was squeezed tight from my hand seeking attention.

You didn't seem to like the way that I teased you, evidenced by the way your sexy curses were muttered beneath strangled gasps. I supposed it was time to get dirty. Once your hands were released, you quickly removed your top and threw it to the side. It was clear you didn't even care for etiquette by now. I gave a sexy smirk when I moved back a bit and began to tightly grip your thighs through your baggy black trousers and push them forward, changing the position. Diving in quickly between your legs, my hands instinctively moved beside your head like pounding into the mattress. My mouth claimed yours violently as I bucked my hips forth and felt our pieces grind together through our loose clothes.

When you groaned loudly, I felt something animal rise up in me, forcing my mouth down toward your neck as I scraped my body against yours once again. I couldn't help myself, sucking your neck as if I were pulling life out of you. The area where your neck and shoulder connected was so volatile. You began to utter something to me that I couldn't hear. I pulled my mouth away to see the deep burgundy mark I'd left. I hadn't realized I'd stopped my hip grinds until I felt yours arch into mine. Our eyes met once again; brown and gold. Your deep heliotrope locks were saturated with sweat and plastered to your forehead. You were panting and you barely managed to stutter out…

"P-Please…"


End file.
